Somewhere Only We Know
by Miss Flame Bird
Summary: Mi nombre es Lynae Josteinson, hija de Valeska y Hnaki Josteinson. Pertenezco a la tribu de los Windblast cuyos miembros pueden transformarse en dragones. Muchos suelen llamarnos Xalanthes, que significaba: "Aquellos cambian de piel."
1. Chapter 1

Buenas tardes, lectores. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique y/o actualice debido a que he ingresado a la universidad y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre para escribir. Esta corta historia que he publicado, vino a mi mente después de ver "How to train your dragon 2" aunque desde muchísimo tiempo atrás he querido escribir una historia sobre este fandom puesto que estoy encantada con esta saga de películas.

How to train your dragon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

_**Hadar, Brynja y yo pertenecemos a la antigua tribu de los Windblast, cuyos miembros podían transformarse en dragones. Muchos solían llamarnos Xalanthes, que significaba: "Aquellos cambian de piel."**_

Baje con cuidado del lomo de Brynja y eche un vistazo en donde acamparíamos las siguientes tres semanas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunte a Hadar, quien ya había tomado su forma humana.

-Hemos llegado a la Isla de Berk. Se sabe que Berk tiene muchas heladas, largos inviernos y cortos veranos cálidos. Afortunadamente, llegamos en una buena temporada.-Respondió Hadar, mientras quitaba la montura a su hermana Brynja.

-¡Gracias a los dioses, hemos llegado!-Agradeció Brynja al momento de transformarse en humana y estirar sus cansados músculos.

Hadar y Brynja han cuidado de mí desde que era solo una niña. Juntos, hemos viajado por todo el mundo en busca del Árbol de la Vida. La leyenda cuenta que cada 100 años nace un nuevo guardián, cuya misión es protegerlo puesto que este mantiene el equilibro del mundo y controla el destino de los hombres. Yo, Lynae Josteinson, hija de Valeska y Hnaki Josteinson, fui elegida para convertirme en guardián, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Los dioses me lo dijeron. Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Qué hago viajando por el mundo en vez de cumplir con mi importantísima tarea? Bueno, mis amigos y yo estamos buscando al Árbol de la Vida, ya que éste cambia de localización con cada nuevo guardián que nace.

-Este lugar es muy bonito.-Dije a Brynja y Hadar.- ¡Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos a vivir aquí!

-Lynae, deja de parlotear y ayúdanos a levantar el campamento.-Dijo Hagar.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido mi corta historia? ¿Buena, mala o regular? No olviden dejar un review.  
Muchas gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2: You Could Have It All

Buenas noches, lectoras y lectores. He aquí el nuevo capitulo de "Somewhere Only We Know", donde se desarrolla el primer encuentro entre Lynae y los vikingos ¿Que pasara? Pasen a leer y descúbranlo.

"How to train your Dragon" pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Brynja se quedó en el campamento mientras Hadar y yo íbamos a pescar la cena. Bajamos hasta la orilla de la playa, Hadar llevaba sobre su espalda una pesada cesta que, con mi ayuda, llenaríamos con moluscos y pescado.

-Muy bien, Lynae. Entrare al agua para atrapar peces mientras tu recoges moluscos.-Dijo al momento de poner la cesta sobre la arena cuando estábamos cerca de la orilla, y añadió.-Y recuerda, nada de anguilas.

Una vez, le jugué una broma Brynja. Dicha broma consistió en llenar su bolsa de dormir con anguilas, ¡Fue muy divertido! ¡La pobre Brynja, casi muere del susto! No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba la cara de terror de Brynja.

Hadar se sumergió en las frías aguas marinas y desapareció. Supuse que ya había tomado su forma de dragón. Yo me quite las botas y camine a lo largo de la orilla. Encontré una ostra por unas rocas, la agarre y guarde en mi pequeña bolsa. Cuando junte las suficientes, regrese hasta donde estaba la cesta, metí los moluscos que recolecte y espere sentada sobre una roca por Hadar.

Mi muy buen amigo Hadar era un dragón acuático, y cada vez que se sumergía en el agua le brotaban branquias, que le permitían mantenerse bajo la superficie por muchísimo tiempo. Cada Xalanth posee una habilidad especial, por ejemplo, Brynja es capaz de lanzar un poderoso chillido que deja aturdidos a sus enemigos. Y seguro querrán saber cuál es mi habilidad especial, bueno, ni yo lo se debido a que a un no me he manifestado. Los Xalanthes suelen manifestarse a la edad de doce años y yo, ya tengo diecisiete años. Me preocupaba que fuera la primera guardiana Zyabir de la historia. La palabra "Zyabir" era usada para nombrar a aquellos incapaces de transformarse en dragones ¿Cómo podría proteger al Árbol de la Vida siendo una Zyabir? Tenía mucho miedo de fallar en la importantísima tarea que los dioses me habían encomendado.

-Yo no puedo fallar.-Susurre al mirar mi reflejo sobre el agua.

Aunque terminara siendo una Zyabir, decidí que iba a dar mi propia vida para proteger al Árbol de la Vida.

* * *

Volvimos al campamento con una cesta repleta moluscos y pescado fresco. Brynja, estaba sentada junto a una fogata que hacia minutos atrás había prendido con su aliento de dragón.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-Pregunto Brynja.

-Nada mal a decir verdad.-Contesto Hadar al poner la pesada cesta en el suelo.

Asamos el pescado, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Cuando Brynja y Hadar habían caído en un profundo sueño, aproveche para salir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Hacia una noche preciosa y las estrellas brillaban como nunca las había visto brillar en mis cortos diecisiete años de vida. Cuando vivía en Valmead, mi tierra natal, mi padre y yo escalábamos la montaña más alta, nos tirábamos sobre el pasto, mirábamos las estrellas y bautizábamos con nombres ridículos a las agrupaciones de estrellas. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a mis padres y a mis siete hermanos: Eyra, Argus, Leif, Moa, Niets, Algot y la pequeña Winka. No estuve presente en el nacimiento de mis últimos dos hermanos y nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlos, ya que una vez que diéramos con la ubicación del Árbol de la Vida tendría que quedarme junto a esté por los siguientes 125 años. Por ello intentaba no pensar tanto en mi familia porque la sola idea de nunca volverlos a ver me rompía el corazón.

Trepe al árbol mar cercano para asegurarme de que aquel grupo de estrellas fueran köttbullar, la constelación favorita de mi padre y mia.

-¡Es köttbullar!-Grite con mucha emoción cuando llegue a lo más alto del árbol.

La rama se quebró bajo mi peso y caí desde una altura considerable al suelo, donde perdí el conocimiento por el dolor causado por una pierna rota.

* * *

Ya había amanecido cuando recupere el conocimiento. Abrí lentamente mis ojos pero todo a mí alrededor era borroso. Poco a poco fui capaz de reconocer todo lo que me rodeaba. Mire a mí alrededor tratando de encontrar algún detalle que me fuera familiar.

"_¿Dónde…estoy?" _

Era obvio que estaba muy lejos del bosque. No iba intentar escapar ya que con mi pierna rota no iba a llegar muy lejos ¡Es verdad! ¡Me he roto la pierna derecha! Quite de encima de mí las cobijas y descubrí que mi herida había sido tratada. Intente levantarme de la cama sobre la que estaba acostado pero caí al suelo porque mantener el equilibrio con una sola pierna era todo un reto.

Oí unos pasos apresurados y la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con sincera preocupación una voz masculina.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo vi, y solo fui capaz de musitar la siguiente palabra: vikingo. Cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía contarme historias sobre unas criaturas malévolas llamadas "vikingos". Él describía a dichas criaturas como hombres altos, rubios y de ojos claros que disfrutaban de cazar dragones. Incluso, una vez nos contó la historia de un hombre, que arranco la piel a un dragón para usarla como una capa que lo protegiese de las ardientes llamas de los dragones. En resumidas palabras, los vikingos son lo peor.

¡A la mierda la pierna rota! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! Me levante del suelo e intente patéticamente correr hacia la puerta pero el vikingo me impidió el paso.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!-Grite.

-¡Tranquila! No voy a hacerte daño, lo prometo.-Aseguro el vikingo y añadió.-Además, ¿A dónde piensas ir? Te recuerdo que tienes rota una pierna.

-Bueno, yo…

¡Rayos! ¡Él tiene razón!

-¡Astrid!

Una joven chica vikinga respondió al llamado del vikingo. La chica era muy delgada para ser un vikingo, pero parecía que eso le daba ventaja ya que le permitía ser más ágil que el resto de su pueblo. Su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba atado en una trenza.

-¿Que sucede, Hipo?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Intento escapar. Ayúdala a volver a la cama y quédate con ella mientras voy por su desayuno.-Pidió Hipo a Astrid.

Hipo abandono la habitación dejándome a solas con Astrid, quien con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo, cumplió la petición hecha por el otro vikingo.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?-Pregunte desde la cama a Astrid, quien cuidaba la puerta pues temía que volviera a intentar a escapar.

-Hoy en la mañana, las ovejas se salieron de sus corrales y huyeron hacia el bosque. El líder de la tribu y padre de Hipo, Estoico el Vasto, nos ordenó atrapar a las ovejas y traerlas devuelta al pueblo porque en el bosque habitan peligrosos dragones. Justo cuando estábamos a punto de atrapar a la última oveja, Patapez, uno de nuestros amigos te encontró tendida sobre el suelo. Cuando descubrimos que te habías roto una pierna, te trajimos de emergencia al pueblo para que enyesaran tu pierna.

Entonces, ¿Mi padre se había equivocado? ¿Podría ser que los vikingos no fueran tan malos después de todo?

Astrid iba a hacerme una pregunta pero Hipo entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Un gran tazón de sopa caliente de pescando, pan y bayas. Espero que te guste.-Dijo Hipo al llevar la bandeja de comida hasta donde yo estaba.

-Gracias.-Dije mirando con recelo la sopa de pescado que olía a vomito de Mortífero Nadder.

-Cómela, no está envenenada.- Animo Hipo.

Le di un sorbo a la sopa para luego arrepentirme y dar un trago a mi jarra de hidromiel ¡Nunca en mi corta vida había probado sopa tan asquerosa como esta!

-¿Te gusto? Yo mismo la hice.-Enuncio Hipo.

-Nunca había probado una sopa tan deliciosa.-Mentí y di otro sorbo a la sopa de pescado. –Mmmmm.

La habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos que para mí parecieron una eternidad.

-Hipo, ¿Podemos hablar? A solas.-Dijo Astrid, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto, mi lady. Volvemos en un momento…

-Lynae. Mi nombre es Lynae.

Hipo sonrió y abandono la habitación en compañía de Astrid.

Algo no me olía bien, y no, no era la sopa de pescado. Quizás, este par de vikingos estuvieran asociados con Bjorn, porque después de todo ¿Cuál sería su motivación para ayudarme?

Bjorn nos ha perseguido a mis amigos y a mí para encontrarse con el Árbol de la Vida y así romper el equilibrio del universo ¿Cuáles eran las motivaciones de Bjorn? Lo ignoraba, pero no iba a permitir que sus sucias manos tocaran al árbol. En nuestro último encuentro con él, apenas salimos con vida. El maldito nos tendió una emboscada en las Grandes Montañas Nevadas del Norte. Bjorn poseía un gran conocimiento sobre dragones y aprovecho el clima extremo de las montañas para atacar porque la flama de Brynja era muy débil frente a tales temperaturas y las habilidades de Hadar no eran útiles en ese escenario. Si sobrevivimos fue suerte porque teníamos todas las de perder ¡Juro que la próxima vez que vea a ese desgraciado, voy a pegarle un puñetazo directo a su fea cara!

Seguramente, Hipo y Astrid discutían como iban a dividirse las ganancias cuando me entregaran a Bjorn ¡Sabia que no podía confiar en estos vikingos! Recordé que traía conmigo un frasco de Lágrimas de Fénix. Busque en mi bolsillo y lo encontré. Agregue unas gotas a la sopa porque ingerirlas por si solas puede ser fatal. Las Lágrimas de Fénix poseen muchas propiedades curativas e incluso se rumora que son capaces de vencer a la muerte. Devore a toda velocidad la sopa y espere a que surgiera efecto la mágica cura. Corte el yeso con una daga que escondía entre mis ropas y sin hacer nada de ruido, salí por una ventana.

¡Ja! ¡He triunfado sobre los vikingos!

Baje con cuidado y cuando llegue al suelo, busque un camino que me condujera al bosque. Ya estaba a punto de ponerme en marcha y lo vi. El dragón más veloz, inteligente y raro entre todos los dragones.

-Furia Nocturna.-Dije en voz baja.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el nuevo capítulo! Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar un review.

¡Nos leeremos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3: You are singing to the sun

Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis muy queridos lectores. El dia de hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Somewhere Only We Know" titulado: You are singing to the Sun. Ojala este capitulo sea de su agrado.

HTTYD no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.

_**N/A: LA HISTORIA SE SITUA UN AÑOS ANTES DE LOS EVENTOS DE HTTYD 2.**_

* * *

¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Los Furia Nocturna no estaban extintos después del todo! ¡Brynja y Hadar se van a poner muy felices cuando les cuente!

La raza de dragones más rara e inteligente, el Furia Nocturna, se distingue por su color oscuro y penetrantes ojos amarillos. En pleno vuelo, la envergadura de las alas de este increíble dragón es casi insuperable, alcanzando aproximadamente los 16 metros. Gracias a esto, el Furia Nocturna puede volar más rápido, por más tiempo y más lejos que cualquier otra raza de dragón.

He aquí la razón de vasto conocimiento sobre dragones. Mientras otros pueblos se dedican a la agricultura, ganadería, pesca o al comercio, nosotros, los Windblast, nos dedicamos a criar dragones. Nuestro fundador, Zealand Thodrekrson, dedico su vida entera a estudiar a estas magnificas criaturas y escribió un libro donde dejó al descubierto todos los secretos que escondían. Si no hubiera sido elegida como guardián, seguramente me dedicaría al negocio familiar: Criar Cuernatronantes. A cada familia en Valmead se le es asignada una raza de dragón para criarla por las siguientes diez generaciones. Por ejemplo, la familia de mi amigo Athils fue elegida para criar a uno de los dragones más pequeños que existen: El Terrible Terror o Terror Terrible.

La familia de mi madre, los Geitirdottir, se dedicaron un tiempo a la cría del Furia Nocturna. Mi madre tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los dos últimos espécimenes con vida: Fjola y Elof. Mis abuelos se dieron cuenta que no era nada fácil la reproducción de estos dragones en cautiverio pero insistieron en ello. Y justo cuando creyeron que estaban a punto de lograrlo, Fjola fue víctima de una enfermedad mortal. Mis abuelos buscaron con desesperación una nueva pareja para Elof, pero ellos ignoraron cuanto amor sentía Elof hacia su difunta Fjola. Habría que decir también que ya en ese entonces ya no existía ningún Furia Nocturna en estado salvaje. Al final, Elof murió de una profunda depresión.

Ahora, había la posibilidad de que hubiera otros Furias Nocturnas allí afuera. Solo era cuestión de buscarlos y persuadirlos para que vinieran a Valmead para iniciar su reproducción. Si bien, no podría encargarme personalmente de este asunto puesto que ya tengo encima el deber de proteger al Árbol de la Vida, pediría a Brynja y Hadar que buscaran a los otros Furia Nocturna.

Me acerque con cautela al dragón, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo mire a los ojos. Luego, apoye mi frente contra la suya; en nuestra cultura, el apoyar las frentes los unos contra los otros es un gesto, utilizado como signo de amistad, como saludo, para felicitar a alguien, para mostrar respeto o por simple cordialidad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lynae Josteinson.-Dije al dragón antes de despegar mi frente de la suya.

En nuestra comunidad, tanto Xalanthes como a Zyabires nacemos con la habilidad innata de entender y hablar dragones, la lengua madre de los dragones.

_-"¿Tu… tu puedes hablar dragones?"-Pregunto el dragón asombrado.-"No puedo creerlo. Debo… debo estar soñando. Aquí los vikingos únicamente oyen gruñidos cuando tratamos de decirles algo, ¿Qué eres tú?"_

_-_Yo soy…una Zyabir; así denominamos dentro de mi pueblo a quienes son incapaces de transformarse en dragones.

_-"¡Un momento! ¿Vienes de las tierras perdidas de Valmead? Oí historias de que en aquellas tierras habitaban hombres y mujeres bondadosos que cuidaban de los dragones porque los dioses les encomendaron esa tarea. Y no solo eso, corrían los rumores que los habitantes de Valmead podían convertirse en dragones. Nunca creí en ellas… hasta ahora."_

_-_Sí, es difícil de creer en nosotros porque nos hemos estado escondiendo del resto del mundo por generaciones. Nuestro temor hacia los vikingos nos obligó a que emigráramos hacia las Tierras Del Fin Del Mundo. Además, los Windblast queríamos proveer un lugar seguro a los dragones.

El Furia Nocturna iba a hacerme otra pregunta cuando aparecieron un Mortífero Nadder, un Pesadilla Monstruosa, un Gronckle y un Cremallerus Espantosus.

_-"¿Quiénes es ella?"-Pregunto el Mortífero Nadder al Furia Nocturna_.

-Hola, yo soy Lynae Josteinson.-Dije a los recién llegados.

_-"¡Por los Dioses! ¿Ella…? ¿Ella puede entendernos?"-Pregunto el Gronckle quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima. _

_-"¿Que eres tú?"-Preguntaron al unísono las dos cabezas del Cremallerus Espantosus._

_-"Nunca te había visto antes, ¿Qué haces tú aquí, eh? ¿Qué asuntos tienes pendientes con los vikingos de la Isla de Berk?"-Cuestiono con voz amenazadora el Pesadilla Monstruosa. _

_-"Tranquilos, chicos.-Intervino el Furia Nocturna.-Ella viene de las tierras perdidas de Valmead, donde hombres y mujeres cuidan y crían dragones de todas las formas y tamaños."_

_-"Debes estar bromeando, Chimuelo.-Dijo el Nadder Mortífero.-Las tierras perdidas de Valmead, el paraíso de los dragones, es solo una leyenda."_

_-"Tienen que creerme. Yo tampoco creía que las tierras perdidas de Valmead fueran reales, pero cuando oí a la chica hablar y entender nuestro idioma, supe de inmediato que estaba frente a un miembro de la tribu de los Windblast. Y como ustedes muy bien saben, Zealand Thodrekrson, fue el único hombre capaz de entender nuestro idioma y este enseño a su pueblo a hablarlo y entenderlo." _

El gronckle se acercó a mí y dijo tímidamente:

_-"Hola, mi nombre es Gorgonzúa. Es un placer conocerte."_

-El placer es todo mío, Gorgonzúa.-Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_-"Yo soy Torméntula, el dragón más hermoso de toda la Isla de Berk."-Enuncio el Mortífero Nadder._

_-"Nosotros somos Barf y Belch."-Comento al unísono las dos cabezas del Cremallerus Espantosus._

_-"Yo soy Dientepúa, y tú no me agradas."-Soltó el Pesadilla Monstruosa para luego darme la espalda. _

-No te preocupes, tú tampoco me caes muy bien.-Dije a Dientepúa, quien me lanzo una mirada fulminante desde su lugar.

_-"Oh, olvídame presentarme. Yo soy Chimuelo y estos son mis amigos".-Dijo el Furia Nocturna. _

Salude a cada uno de los dragones poniendo mis frentes contra la de ellos. A excepción de Dientepúa, quien había dejado muy en claro que nunca íbamos a ser amigos. Y tampoco es que yo me muriera por ser amigo de un dragón orgullos e irritable.

_-"¿Y qué haces aquí en Berk?"-Cuestiono Tormentula. _

-Estoy buscando al Árbol de la Vida. Fui elegida por los dioses para protegerlo por los siguientes diez años. He viajado por todo el mundo y enfrentado grandes peligros. El único lugar donde no he buscado es aquí: La Isla de Berk. Hoy mismo, mis amigos y yo íbamos iniciar nuestra búsqueda, pero sufrí un accidente la noche de ayer y unos vikingos me encontraron, trajeron a esta aldea y trataron mi pierna rota. Sin embargo, no confió en los vikingos debido a que mi pueblo fue víctima de un ataque por parte de ellos hace mucho tiempo atrás y he sido perseguido por uno desde que inicie mi viaje; este vikingo busca al Árbol por razones egoístas. Inclusive sospecho que los vikingos que me ayudaron están asociados con Bjorn, quien seguro les pagara una buena suma por fingir que son mis amigos y luego entregarme a él.-Respondí.

Los dragones guardaron silencio por unos segundos para luego romper en sonoras carcajadas:

_-"¿No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoica?"-Preguntaron aun entre risas Barf y Belch. _

Me escocían las mejillas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Los vikingos son malévolos! ¡No hay nadie mejor que ustedes para saber eso! ¡¿Es que acaso olvidaron todas las matanzas en contra de ustedes?!-Pregunte con voz frenética a los dragones.

Chimuelo estudio mi rostro.

_-"Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo que tú, pero todo cambio cuando un vikingo que me tenía a su merced decidió no quitarme la vida."-Dijo con gesto serio Chimuelo.- Hipo, el vikingo, cuido de mí y fabrico una prótesis para el pedazo de cola que perdí cuando él me ataco con un extraño aparatejo."_

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no te mato?-Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-_"Porque él pudo ver el miedo reflejado en mis ojos"-Contesto Chimuelo. _

¿Un vikingo fue incapaz de… matar a un dragón? ¡Imposible! Para los pueblos vikingos matar un dragón es…es…TODO. Dependiendo del dragón que mates, tu estatus social puede crecer.

_-"¡Sí! ¡Ese vikingo fue el primero en conseguir montar un dragón!"-Gritaron Barf y Belch. _

_-"¡Y no solo eso! ¡Hipo es conocido como el fundador y líder entrenador de la Academia de Dragones de Berk!"-Grito Tormentula. _

_-"¡Y es tan guapo!"-Exclamo Gorgonzúa con ojos soñadores.-"Es tan alto, fuerte, valiente, inteligente, compasivo y-y-y-y, ¿Olvide mencionar que es guapo?"_

Todos los dragones hablaban maravillas de Hipo, a excepción de Dientepúa quien parecía no sentir simpatía por el vikingo y rodaba los ojos cada vez que oía el nombre del vikingo. Los dragones iban a seguir diciendo maravillas pero tuve que detenerlos porque ya estaba abrumada por "El espectacular Hipo."

-Ya entendí, chicos. Creo que ustedes son fanáticos de Hipo.-Dije a los dragones.

Aun no podía creer que dragones y vikingos se habían hechos amigos, pero estos dragones parecían recibir un buen trato por parte de estos.

_-"Síguenos, vamos a darte un tour por el pueblo."-Enuncio Chimuelo. _

Seguí a Chimuelo, acompañada por Gorgonzúa, Tormentula, Barf, Belch y Dientepúa. El pueblo está lleno de casas grandes con un tema arquitectónico de dragones, y dichas casas están construidas en terrenos con una pendiente suave. Después de ahí, los dragones me condujeron al El Gran Salón, donde los vikingos se reunían para planificar un ataque, comidas comunales, estudio, ocultar durante episodios de mal tiempo, o celebrar. Luego fuimos al granero, la armería y los muelles. Por último, los dragones me llevaron a La Academia de Entrenamiento de Dragones de Berk.

_-"Aquí se enseña a los jinetes sobre conocimientos de dragones en general y como ser mejores entrenadores de dragones. Las sesiones de entrenamientos están dirigidas por Hipo. Esta arena solía utilizarse para luchas contra los dragones."-Explico Chimuelo. _

Iba a dar una vuelta por la academia pero tropecé con un grupo de niños.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Hipo?-Pregunto una niña que traía peinado su cabello en un larga trenza.

_-"No puede ser. Hipo olvido avisarle al nuevo grupo de estudiantes que la sesión introductoria se suspendió."-Dijo Tormentula. _

Si los niños se enteraban que la clase había sido suspendida iban a entristecerse pues se veía que había esperado por muchísimo tiempo recibir una lección sobre dragones. Me hicieron recordar que tan ansiosa y emocionada estaba yo por recibir mi primera clase sobre dragones. Iba a hacer de esta sesión introductoria fuera la mejor clase de toda la vida de estos pequeños.

-Yo soy Lynae y seré su profesora por el día de hoy.-Dije al grupo de niños frente de mí.-Hipo me informo que hoy es su primer día de clases y por tanto empezaremos con esta pregunta: "¿Qué es un dragón?".-Me voltee hacia el pizarrón y escribe en runas la pregunta que había lanzados segundos atrás.- Quizás muchos de ustedes ya sepan la respuesta a mi pregunta pero para quienes no, les diré que un dragón es una especie potente de reptil con dos características distintivas: el vuelo y la producción de fuego; aunque existen ciertas especies de dragones que poseen alguna o ninguna de las características anteriormente mencionadas. Dentro de las especies de dragones, hay muchas razas diferentes, que varían en color, tamaño, forma y habilidades.

La lección duro aproximadamente una hora y "mis alumnos" salieron muy contentos de la clase y deseosos de que la semana pasara rápido para recibir su próxima lección.

_-"Wow, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de los dragones?"-Curioseo Chimuelo. _

-Nuestro fundador, Zealand Thodrekrson, dedico su vida entera a estudiar a los dragones y escribió un libro donde dejó al descubierto todos los secretos que escondían.-Respondí a la pregunta del Furia Nocturna.-A todos los niños en Valmead se les educa sobre los dragones desde una edad temprana.

-¿En dónde has estado?-Pregunto Hipo abriéndose paso entre el grupo de niños que iban de regreso a casa después de clases.-Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

Hipo no venía solo; Astrid y otros vikingos lo acompañaban.

-Sí, bueno, siento mucho por haberme ido sin decirte nada pero…

-Espera un segundo, ¿Tu pierna ya no está rota? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-Inquirió Astrid paseando su mirada entre mi pierna y mi rostro.

Me rasque la cabeza e intente formular una respuesta que sonara creíble pero sobre todo lógica. Nada venía a mi mente. No había otra opción más que decir la verdad aunque eso implicara que terminarían burlándose de mí o llamándome "loca". Saque el frasco de Lágrimas de Fénix y se lo lance a Astrid, quien lo atrapo con una mano y examino con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunta la vikinga mostrándome el frasco.

-Es un frasco de Lágrimas de Fénix.-Respondí desde mi lugar.- Las Lágrimas de Fénix poseen muchas propiedades curativas. Lo use para curar mi pierna rota porque quería huir de ustedes.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hipo con un genuino deseo de saber la razón tras mis acciones.

-Por qué tenía miedo. Desde pequeña se me fui inculcada la idea de que los vikingos fuera de Valmead eran malos y mataba dragones, y… para mis los dragones son como mis padres, hijos, hermanos, tíos, primos, abuelos o nietos. Los dragones son todo para mí y su dolor, es mi dolor. Pero me di cuenta de que me he equivocado porque ustedes son diferentes a otros vikingos con los que me topado durante mi largo viaje. Son el primer pueblo vikingo, además de los Windblast, que han conseguido hacerse amigos de los dragones…

De la nada surgió una bola de fuego que por poco me golpea pero Chimuelo me protegió del ataque con sus alas.

-Gracias, pero creo que ya estoy fuera de peligro.-Dije al Furia Nocturna para que apartara sus alas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Pregunto muy asustado un vikingo de cabello oscuro.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver en el cielo a la criatura que provoco aquel fuego. Un dragón cuyas escamas parecían monedas de plata bajos los rayos del sol; cuadrúpedo y con dos potentes alas; sus garras eran del tamaño de un niño; su cola terminaba en flecha en punta y tenía dos cuernos en espiral sobre su cabeza.

-No puede ser…-Susurre sin apartar la mirada de Brynja quien seguía escupiendo fuego por todo el pueblo y soltando su grito mortal.

-¡Ese dragón es enorme!-Grito un vikingo muy grande y gordo, que a continuación saco un mazo cartas que contenían información sobre dragones con la esperanza de encontrar a esta especie de dragón y descubrir cómo combatirlo.

-No importa cuánto busques sobre ese dragón; no encontraras nada.-Dije al vikingo mientras cocinaba un plan en mi cabeza para detener a Brynja.

-¿Y qué propones?-Pregunto muy apurado Hipo.-Si no hacemos algo rápido, va quemar el pueblo hasta los cimientos.

-Necesito un arco y flechas.-Respondí a Hipo.

-¿No vas a matarlo, verdad?-Pregunto incrédulo Hipo.

-Por supuesto que no.-Respondí de manera cortante.

Busque entre mis ropas el Polvo del Sueño, una mezcla de flores aromáticas y otros ingredientes que juntos crean un poderoso somnífero. Quedaba muy poco pero era suficiente para un tiro.

-Esto, mis queridos vikingos, se llama Polvo del Sueño; un somnífero. Los usaremos contra el dragón pero necesitamos sacarlo del pueblo para que cuando caiga no destruya todo a su paso.

Dragones y vikingos corrimos hacia la armería para conseguir un arco y flecha, y cuando encontré mi armamento, quite la punta de la flecha y en su lugar puse un pequeño saco de tela con Polvo del Sueño para inducirle el sueño a Brynja. Cogí un carcaj, dentro de este guarde la flecha y lo cargue sobre mi espalda.

-Necesitamos captar la atención del dragón y sacarlo lo más rápido posible del pueblo.-Dije Hipo a sus amigos vikingos quienes en esos momentos montaban a sus dragones.-Iré contigo, Hipo.

Astrid no parecía muy contenta pero no era momento de replicar. Subí al lomo del dragón y este emprendió el vuelo. Fuimos seguidos por los otros jinetes de dragones y cuando avistamos a Brynja estos empezaron a soltar insultos.

-¡Oye tú, si tú, reptil subdesarrollado!-Grito una vikinga rubia que iba montada en el Cremallerus Espantosus.- ¡Atrápanos si puedes!

-Eres tan feo que la gente tiene pesadillas contigo.-Vocifero el otro jinete del Cremallerus Espantosus.

Brynja disparo una ráfaga de fuego que los jinetes de Barf y Belch consiguieron burlar.

-¡Vaya que eres asqueroso, dragón! ¡Apestas como letrinas llenas!-Soltó el vikingo de cabellos negros, jinete de Dientepúa.

Brynja se volvió despacio hacia él, pero furiosa.

-¡Eso no es de mucha ayuda! ¡Intentamos sacarlo de la aldea, no que nos incineré!-Recordé a los vikingos.

El dragón dejo de atacar el pueblo y centro su atención en nosotros. Brynja nos persiguió hasta que el pueblo se convirtió en un pequeño punto negro en la distancia.

-¡Ya estamos en las afueras del pueblo!-Anuncio Hipo.- ¡Dispara!

Puse la flecha en el arco, apunte y dispare. La flecha golpeo a Brynja en la cara, el saco se rompió y el polvo del Sueño se esparció. Poco a poco ella fue sumergiendose en un profundo sueño, perdiendo altitud y cayendo en picada.

Baje de Chimuelo y corrí hacia donde Brynja había aterrizado para asegurarme que no estuviera herida. Brynja derribo árboles y revolvió la tierra. Mi ser encontró paz cuando la vi tendida en el suelo, respirando con tranquilidad, totalmente despeinada, la ropa hecha jirones y con uno que otro rasguño.

Me puse de rodillas junto a ella, tome su mano entre las mías y pregunte suavemente:

-¿Hiciste todo este alboroto por mí?

Brynja siempre toma medidas muy extremas sin importar la situación. Seguro que cuando despertó y no me encontró en mi tienda de campaña se puso nerviosa. No despertó ni dijo nada a Hadar porque este le hubiera regañado por quedarse dormida durante su vigilancia.

-¿Dónde está el dragón?-Pregunto Hipo mientras examinaba la zona de impacto.- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Hay algo que deben saber.-Dije apartándome de mi compañera de aventuras por un momento.- El dragón que vieron hace minutos atrás, es esta mujer: Brynja Fairhair.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Sé que todo esto parece una locura pero es la verdad.-Dije a los vikingos.- Yo, Lynae Josteinson, vengo de Valmead y pertenezco a la tribu de los Windblast, cuyos miembros pueden transformarse en dragones. Muchos suelen llamarnos Xalanthes, que significaba: "Aquellos cambian de piel."

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Tu…? ¿Vienes de Valmead? ¿El paraíso de los dragones?-Cuestiono Hipo.

-Nuestra madre solía contarnos esa leyenda antes de irnos a la cama cuando éramos niños.-Dijo la jinete de Barf.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Estoico creía que el nido de los dragones estaba en Valmead?-Intervino el vikingo de cabellos negros.-Salieron de expedición y volvieron con las manos vacías.

-Si dices pertenecer a los Windblast, ¿Por qué no te transformas en dragón? Anda. Hazlo.-Dijo Astrid, quien seguía mostrando desconfianza hacia mí.

-¡Me muero por ver eso!-Exclamo muy entusiasmado el jinete de Belch.

-Lamento romper sus ilusiones pero yo no puedo transformarme en dragón. Quienes no consiguen transformarse en dragón dentro de nuestra tribu, los llamamos Zyabires.-Respondí a las órdenes y deseos de los vikingos.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a saber que lo que nos has dicho no son mentiras?-Cuestiono Astrid con un hacha en manos.

-Baja el arma, por favor.-Hice un ademan para que bajase la filosa y peligrosa hacha.-Miren, quizás no pueda convertirme en un dragón pero puedo hablar con ellos.

Me volteé hacia Gorgonzúa e hice una señal a mi mano para que se acercase a mí. Gorgonzúa vino hacia a mi obedientemente y se sentó justo a mi lado.

-Pregúntale el nombre de… ¡El!-Dijo Astrid señalando al vikingo más grande y gordo de todos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunto a Gorgonzúa.

_-"Él es Patapez Ingerman, mi jinete y mejor amigo en todo el mundo."-Respondió ella._

Dirigí una sonrisa triunfante a Astrid y respondí a su pregunta.

-Su nombre es Patapez Igerman.

-Y, ¿Qué hay sobre ellos?-Pregunto Astrid, apuntando con su dedo anular a los jinetes de Barf and Belch.

-Son los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda Torton.-Contesté cuando recibí respuesta de Gorgonzúa.-Y por si piensas volver a preguntar, el jinete de Dientepúa se llama Patán Mocoso.

-¡Wow! ¡Es verdad que puedes hablar con los dragones!-Exclamo muy entusiasmado Patapez.

-Y no solo eso. Soy una habilidosa espadachín y arquera. Como sea, eso no importa en estos momentos, sino llevar a mi amiga a su pueblo para que descanse y traten sus heridas. Quiero acompañarlos pero no puedo pues tengo que impedir que su isla sea hundida por un dragón de agua que vive en mi campamento.

Mocoso Patán levanto del suelo a Brynja que todavía seguía durmiendo. Monto a Dientepúa y salió hacia el pueblo seguido por los otros jinetes.

"_**Volveré, Brynja. Espera por Hadar y por mi"**_

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo 3! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, añadirla en "Favoritos", seguirla y agregarme a sus autores favoritos! ¡Ustedes son lo mejor!

¡No olviden dejar un review!


End file.
